As computer and computer networking technology has become less expensive and more widespread, more and more devices have started to incorporate digital “smart” functionalities. For example, controls and sensors capable of interfacing with a network can now be incorporated into devices such as appliances, security systems, light switches, and water valves. Furthermore, it is possible for one or more central controllers to interface with the smart devices to facilitate automation and security applications. Such central controllers in a building may forward alerts and collected information to a central monitoring system so a monitor may call an appropriate responder to go to the building to address a security breach or other adverse condition. However, security systems have used a flat-rate, monthly billing structure in the past.